Sad Bunny
by Selkis1701
Summary: Es Halloween pero tambien su cumpleaños. Barnaby se va triste pues creyo que su compañero se habia olvidado de su aniversario. pero como siempre, se equivoco. Mi primer TnB


Sad Bunny

Este es mi primer fic de Tiger and Bunny, los cuales, obviamente no me pertenecen.

Espero que les guste. Lo hice en tan solo dos días así que perdonen los posibles errores en los nombres de los personajes, pues apenas conocí este anime me enamore de él y de los locos personajes principales. Les prometo, si les gusta, hacer uno próximamente más detallado y mejor redactado. Bueno, disfruten de esta historia ^^

NOTA DEJEN COMENTARIOS ¡!

Era una noche especial en la Torre de Entrenamiento de los Héroes de Sternbild.

La música llenaba el ambiente, Nathan como siempre, intentaba propasarse con Antonio quien hacia malabares para que Fire Emblem no se metiera entre sus ropas. Mejor dicho, no le quietara sus pantalones.

Karina, Ivan y Pao Lin competían en un karaoke en tanto que Keith conversaba animadamente con la Agnes en compañía de una buena copa de champaña.

Lejos, observando el paisaje nocturno de la ciudad se hallaba el héroe conocido como "Bunny", Barbany Brooks.

— ¿en que piensas, Bunny? —interrumpió su compañero Kotetsu Kaburagi.

—en nada viejo, en nada.

—anda Bunny chan, ya hace mas de un año que estamos juntos, ¿aun no me tienes confianza para decirme lo que te preocupa?

—No— seca y tajantemente el rubio a su compañero le contesto.

—hieres el corazón de este anciano, Bunny.

— ¿Cuándo dejaras de decirme Bunny?

—cuando dejes de comportarte como un niño malcriado.

—idiota. Mejor me voy. Además, te ves muy tonto vestido de enfermera.

— ¿alguna vez has tratado de decirle que no a Nathan cuando tiene una flama danzando entre sus dedos? Deberías haber visto las otras cosas que tenia en mente. Y un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo.

—aunque no termine tan mal como Antonio, casi lo desnudo. Además era esto o un vestido de novia.

Y Barbany sus ojos verdes hacia su compañero volvió.

—además, mira a Pao, se ve linda de dama antigua o Karin con mas ropa para variar ó…

—ya basta viejo, basta me voy, además…

—ok, ok, no te molesto mas… —y Tiger dejo que su compañero abandonara la reunión.

Barbany se fue sin despedirse, se fue sin decir nada. Mientras conducía hacia su apartamento, lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. No sabía por que pero no podía dejar de llorar.

Un rato mas tarde y observando que los demás no se habían dado cuenta que su compañero había desaparecido, Kotetsu se dirigió hacia el baño y se quito ese horrendo traje rosado.

Mientras Barbany no podía conciliar el sueño en su cama, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, con tristeza en su corazón, el viejo héroe Kaburagi logro llegar de madrugada a la residencia del joven Barbany Brooks hijo y sin mucho respeto, comenzó a llamar a la puerta de su compañero de Héroes Tv Hasta que logro que el joven pesadamente se levantara de su lecho y con el mas humor de siempre de siempre, le abriera su puerta.

— ¿Qué quieres a esta hora viejo?

—yo Bunny, ¿acaso crees que me he olvidado? —sin importarle el enojo y los ojos enrojecidos del joven el tigre menciono.

— ¿olvidarte de que molesto Kaburagi?

—De tu cumpleaños, tonto conejo— y sin mas lo abrazo.

—Feliz Cumpleaños, Barbany— al oído le susurro y con más fuerza lo abrazo.

El joven rubio al sentir el calor del cuerpo del viejo guerrero de alguna manera, se calmo, sus músculos relajos y con sus brazos la cintura de Wild Tiger rodeo.

— ¿te sientes mejor Bunny?

—solo hay una cosa que me haría sentir mejor.

— ¿y cual es?

—esto…— y sin mas, el rubio con rudeza, al padre de Kaede contra la pared lo arrincono y un apasionado beso en los labios le dio.

Los suaves y cálidos labios de Barbany fueron toda una sorpresa para Kotetsu, pues, desde que su esposa había fallecido, no había logrado estar con ninguna otra mujer.

Los dorados ojos del mayor seguían abiertos observando el pálido rostro de su iracundo conejo cuando noto que los verdes ojos de este comenzaban a abrirse.

Y sin más sus bocas se separaron.

—tal vez después de esto no quieras volverme a ver, pero yo—sonrojado trababa de decir el rubio—yo necesitaba—y un dedo cubrió sus labios interrumpiendo sus palabras.

—Bunny…

—solo te pido que no me dejes, menciono el muchacho otra vez con lagrimas derramándose por sus mejillas, ódiame, despréciame pero no te alejes, no, no podría soportar perderte, no, ya perdí a mis padres y ese día, cuando creí q te morías en mis brazos— el joven hablaba sin notar la mirada tierna que había en su compañero.

—baka— y esta vez fue el adulto quien beso al menor.

Barbany no podía creerlo, Kotetsu, su Kotetsu lo estaba besando como deseo que lo hiciera en los últimos meses en los cuales había descubierto su amor por él.

—te aseguro que no podrás deshacerte de mi tan fácilmente, mi conejo— Tiger le volvió a decir al menor de los dos que no dejaba de temblar en los brazos de su compañero.

— ¿me lo prometes?

—te lo prometo.

— ¿seguro?

— ¿Cómo puedo hacer para que me creas Bunny?— le respondió mientras deslizaba una de manos por la ondulaba cabellera del muchacho y la otra se aferraba a la cintura del este.

—Quédate, quédate conmigo esta noche—y un nuevo beso la pasión entre los dos sello.

Sin darse cuenta como, Kotetsu fue arrastrado hasta la habitación de Barbany y tumbado en la misma, para cuando pudo reaccionar, ambos estaban semi desnudos y haciendo el amor.

—te amo viejo, te amo—grito el mas nuevo de los héroes de Sternbild desplomándose sobre su amante para quedarse dormido entre sus brazos.

Las horas transcurrieron y la mañana llego. Y allí, solo estaba el joven Brooks en su cama. Junto a sus lentes, una pequeña cajita encontró. En ella, una nota, y la letra, era indudablemente de ese gato callejero que le habían dado por compañero."Feliz cumpleaños, conejo" y al abrir la pequeña caja, no había nada. Así se sintió Barbany, vacio, pues estaba solo, solo con su alma.

Pero de pronto, el ruido, el sonido del baño llamo su atención y sin más, muy despreocupado estaba el tigre entrando a su habitación completamente desnudo.

—¡oy! Buenos días Bunny.—y de inmediato junto a este se sentó.

Allí recién Barbany puedo apreciar el físico de ese hombre de casi cuarenta años del cual se había enamorado como colegiala.

—veo que encontraste mi regalo.

—si yo… pero no hay nada—muy enojado le reprocho.

—Baka—una vez más lo llamo, y delante de este su sortija de matrimonio se saco y dentro de ese estuche la guardo.

Los ojos de Barbany se asombraron y su corazón latió desbocado.

—si vuelvo a usar uno, será porque un pequeño conejo lo eligió—y sin mas, el salvaje tigre de Sternbild ante un conejo se rindió y con un beso su amor para siempre sello.

Fin.


End file.
